Toxic
by Rain Durden
Summary: UA. Sniffles solo le podía importar la ciencia , la tecnología sin olvidar aquella tesis que posiblemente sea el boleto para salir de dicho maniático pueblo pero todo puede cambiar con un ligero golpe en la cabeza . [Este Fic participa en la actividad: ¡Doble para todos! Del Foro: LADAF]


**Happy Tree Friends no me pertenece en lo absoluto ni las marcas mencionadas asimismo que los personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Toxic **

* * *

><p>Era un día más en "Village Tree", sin embargo Sniffles suspiro con cansancio debido al sonido increíblemente molesto que realizaba Nutty. Ese irritable ruido que realizaba su amigo debido a su "ligero" problemilla con los caramelos aquella intranquilidad que lo hacía anhelar excesivamente algo relacionado con la azúcar ignorando que podría morir de diabetes con esos manjares, él muchacho era muy terco en esos aspectos.<p>

Su paciencia era tan nula que empezaba a formular métodos nada gratos para callar la ansiedad del muchacho ignorando que Nutty era su mejor amigo el sencillo hecho que no podía realizar su tesis sobre su más reciente invento y Nutty quien se suponía que lo ayudaría en su trabajo pero solo se dedicaba a tocarle los cojones.

− ¿Qué haces?, ¡¿Has visto algunos dulces por aquí?!– Nutty preguntó

−Trabajo, y no he visto tus dulces. Déjame trabajar.−Expresó Sniffles.

Al notar la decepción de su amigo ante dicha respuesta sonrió y siguió escribiendo sin embargo el sonido chillante de la silla arrastrada al suelo interrumpió sus más profundos pensamientos. Observó como Nutty intentaba mirar la superficie del refrigerador en busca al menos de una envoltura de dulce, realmente era de admirar como la gula llevaba a la gente a extremos.

− ¡¿Seguro que no sabes?!– Volvió a cuestionar Nutty a su oído.

Sniffles suspiro , realmente suele ser una persona muy tranquila cosa que alejaba a las chicas por su actitud pacifista y poco interesada sin embargo a veces Nutty lograba hacer que deseara jamás haberle ofrecido su auxilio de vivir juntos para "ayudarlo" con su problema de azúcar . Muy mala decisión.

−No lo sé, quizás deberías ir a comprar algo con Acesulfame de potasio y dejarme trabajar en paz. –Comentó Sniffles mientras intentaba concentrarse.

Finalmente escucho el portazo de Nutty, Sniffles aliviado juro concentrarse sin importar lo que pasara pero debía concluir dicha tesis para lograr ser conocido por el mundo de la ciencia y salir de maniático pueblo donde morir era lo único que se aseguraba.

− ¿Tienes dinero para prestarme? –La voz de Nutty se hizo presente en su oído.

Sniffles ignoro todo su conocimiento en tolerancia, se levantó con molestia de su escritorio y fue a su habitación había recordado que tenía caramelos escondidos gracias que las hormigas acababan con sus aperitivos o era el mismo Nutty. Tomo la escalerilla para subir a la superficie de su ropero y encontró el bote lleno de paletas de cereza.

− ¡Tienes caramelos y nunca me dijiste! −Expresó Nutty.

Nutty empezó a mover frenéticamente la escalerilla deseoso de que Sniffles bajara el bote sin embargo el científico era muy estúpido o le gustaba verlo sufrir debido que no lograba tener en sus manos dicho envase.

− ¡Contrólate Nutty! ¡Me voy a caer! –

Él muchacho ignoro dicha expresión , sus ojos se centraban en dicho caramelo que prometía darle unos minutos de placer a su paladar y empezó a mover más las escalerillas deseoso en cuestión de segundos noto como Sniffles terminaba inconsciente en el suelo y las paletas seguían ahí esperando a que alguien las saboreara , era injusto para él dicha escena.

Después de ciertos momentos, Nutty miro como su amigo abría sus ojos no era necesaria la necesidad de ir al hospital puesto dicha escena ya se había repetido de manera diferente en varias ocasiones y siempre era por la misma cuestión. Ya se esperaba la reprimenda de Sniffles sin olvidar su largo argumento de que pudo morir por su adicción.

−Hey ya despertaste, pensé que te habías muerto–Expresó Nutty mientras saboreara el caramelo.

Sin embargo noto que el científico aún no se reincorporaba y tocaba su nuca debido al dolor no se molestaba en observar a su buen amigo Nutty, a veces pensaba que Sniffles era algo desconsiderado.

−Déjame ayudarte.−

Nutty le ofreció la mano a su amigo pero Sniffles el rechazo cosa que lo desconcertó ante eso.

−Ya hiciste demasiadas estupideces. ¿Por qué todo esta tan borroso? – Expresó Sniffles.

Él muchacho decidió retirar sus lentes y noto que todo lo miraba con claridad, se observó en el espejo para después sentir repugnancia ¿Quién era ese ñoño que el espejo reflejaba?

−Perdona por lo de hace rato, si quieres te ayudo a poner en orden tu tesis. –Nutty expresó un tanto confundido en la escena que se presentaba.

Sniffles jamás se quitaba sus gafas ni siquiera se acomodaba su cabellera con tanta dedicación incluso la risa sarcástica que soltó ante lo último empezaba a asustarlo.

−Joder Nutty, somos jóvenes ¿Por qué me la pasaría escribiendo un ensayo que se va ir a la basura? Hay que conseguirnos unas chicas. –Sniffles expresó empujando a su amigo de la puerta.

Él científico tomo sus llaves y salió de su casa, en su mente ahora formulaba una noche con alguna chica bajo su cuerpo y un par de bebidas precisamente sonaba divertido. Entonces la observo, miro su cabellera rosa junto son esa sonrisa que la destacaba entre muchas.

−Giggles ¿Te han dicho lo bella que te ves hoy? –Cuestionó con picardía Sniffles.

La muchacha lo miro desconcertada, en un instante creyó que era Splendid sin embargo rio ante lo que estaba viendo a Sniffles con aquel aspecto y dándole piropos.

−Me lo han dicho, gracias. Así que Sniffles ¿Esto tiene que ver con alguno de tus experimentos? –Giggles cuestionó en un intento de no reír de más.

−Lo único que quiero ver relacionado en la ciencia, es la física y la química que podríamos tener tu y yo. En especial darte una lección de biología en mi casa hoy.−Sniffles expresó con travesura, tomo la mano de la muchacha quien se sonrojo instantáneamente.

Los pensamientos de Giggles era confusión asimismo la mirada del muchacho era hipnótica sin esas gafas, realmente lo que había expresado estaba provocando cierto estimulo en ella.

−Sniffles no sé qué mosca te ha picado, pero ¿No te han dicho que no te metas con la novia de otros? −Cuddles expresó interrumpiendo el ambiente de miradas.

Al notar que él científico no se mostró asustado sin embargo Cuddles se aterro al ver la sonrisa de Sniffles. Sniffles con rapidez saco la pluma que permanecía en su camiseta y la clavo de sorpresa en el ojo de Cuddles quien no dudo en gritar al igual que Giggles al notar como su pareja ahora tenía ausente su ojo izquierdo.

− ¡Mi ojo! – Expresaba entre lágrimas Cuddles

Aún sin estar saciado, Sniffles decidió deshacerse del otro ojo del chico harto de la mirada de terror y su torpeza de caminar ante el sangrado. Sniffles empujo al rubio calculando que el semáforo pasara a verde en segundos The Mole acabaría con Cuddles y tal como lo esperaba, los llantos de Cuddles fueron callados por una camioneta sin embargo Giggles se alejó aterrada al científico

−Ya no tienes novio. Te espero en la noche, muñeca.−Expresó al ver como la muchacha corría para alejarse de él.

−Sniffles ¡Tus lentes!− Expresó Nutty quien corría desesperadamente hacia su amigo.

Desconcertado ahora Sniffles miro como su amigo recuperaba la respiración ofreciéndole los antejos pero él los rechazo con frialdad.

−No los necesito. Giggles anda algo dramática hoy, deberías darle algo de consuelo. –Expresó Sniffles para retirarse.

Su capricho de sentir los labios de una mujer sobre los suyos lo estaba apoderando, camino por la zona en construcción. Un nuevo parque se estaba construyendo pero no le interesaba puesto no habría muchachas ahí pero noto la cabellera de color del azul profundo de petunia, entonces sonrió.

− En Google nunca vas a encontrar lo que mis labios te pueden dar.−Susurro Sniffles al oído de Petunia.

Ella volteo a verlo con temor, los ojos del chico eran tan brillantes y su aspecto era diferente al nerd de la clase de matemáticas. Sin embargo Petunia suspiro con molestia, era raro que alguien le cortejara puesto todos los solteros iban tras las faldas de Giggles.

−Creo que te equivocaste de muchacha, la que buscas tiene una cita con Cuddles.−Comunicó ella mientras miraba a Handy a distancia.

−Tenía querrás decir. Ojala yo fuera Facebook para que me visitaras todos los días Petunia –

Petunia lo miro desconcertada ¿Acaso Sniffles le andaba coqueteando? , sintió como el muchacho tomo su mano pero su pensamiento solo se centró en la idea de los gérmenes que tenía la mano de Sniffles. Imaginándose toda la porquería que toca un científico para hacer algo y ahora la estaba tocando su mano, empezaba a tener miedo.

−Tranquila muñeca, uso gel antibacterial. Tu bienestar me preocupa mucho Petunia, tus labios se ven tan hermosos sin olvidar tus mejillas. –

Petunia seguía intranquila temiendo lo peor, el más nerd estaba insinuándose y Handy podría verlos recordando que su novio era algo celoso sin embargo el andaba trabajando en distancia y ella solo iba a verlo de lejos. La idea de ver su rostro sucio de tierra y besarlo la asqueaba totalmente, con temor miro los ojos de Sniffles para perderse en el azul profundo, nunca vio ojos tan somníferos a sus pensamientos.

−Tengo novio, no voy a engañarlo aunque tengas hermosos ojos.−Petunia expresó soltando su mano y cruzando de brazos.

Sniffles sonrió puesto decían las malas lenguas que las mujeres difíciles eran demasiado buenas en la cama y eso le hacía llenar su mente pensamientos sucios asimismo ahora una noche que prometía ser buena con la adicta a la limpieza. Se retiró y miro a Handy quien manejaba una maquinaria complicada aun sin tener brazos el muchacho sabia ser demasiado útil pero ya no más , pensó Sniffles quien desarrollo esa misma máquina.

Entro a la zona en construcción y con suma tranquilidad decidió desconectar los cables de electricidad para futuramente cortar el hilo que controlaba la gran bola de color negro que se utilizaba para romper paredes.

− ¡Handy a tu izquierda! –Gritó el señalando lo que se acercaba al constructor.

Handy grito de pánico tratando de cambiar la dirección de la maquina sin embargo no lograba moverse cuando se le ocurrió bajar era demasiado tarde puesto en segundos su cuerpo estaba estrellado a la pared y su sangre salpicaba el blanco color de la pintura.

−Ya no tienes a quien engañar Petunia. ¿Paso por ti en la noche? –Sniffles susurró al oído de la muchacha.

−Aléjate de mí, Sniffles.− Petunia lo empujo horrorizada al ver la muerte de su novio ignorando que en horas reviviría de nuevo.

"Mujeres" pensó él con decepción al pensar que Petunia también era igual de dramática que Giggles. Miro a Nutty acercándose de nuevo, parecía que lo estaba persiguiendo.

−Se te va bajar la azúcar si sigues corriendo como idiota. –Expresó Sniffles

−Giggles me ha contado todo ¡Has matado a Cuddles! ¿Qué te está pasando? –

−Nada, solo quería salir con Giggles pero su querido novio arruino nuestro momento y ahora Petunia prefería aferrarse a un inútil que pasar la noche conmigo. No es mi culpa que las chicas guapas tengan novio.−Sniffles concluyó para retirarse sin embargo un par de papeles lo detuvieron.

−Esta es tu tesis, el Sniffles que conozco le importa nada más la ciencia y ser el mejor científico de todos.−

Nutty expresó sintiéndose raro al ser ahora quien razonara todo sin embargo su amigo soltó una risa y encendió los papeles con fuego con frialdad.

−Solo es basura.−Concluyó Sniffles para retirarse

− ¡Devuélveme a mi amigo, Sneezes! –Grito Nutty a todo pulmón, logrando que el volteara.

Él científico lo miro algo sorprendido ante su nuevo apodo sin embargo lo hizo de lado, bien realmente sonaba excelente el nuevo nombre. Él no era Sniffles, no quería estar sentado y analizar cosas que no valdrían la pena, a él solo le importaba tener chicas y beber sin olvidar el placer que la compañía de la mujer le podría proporcionar.

Sniffles es decir ahora Sneezes camino con seriedad por las calles sin mirar a una chica que pareciera atractiva para la noche, entonces noto la cabellera rojiza de Flaky llena de caspa y sus ojos inocentes que se dirigían a la biblioteca. Perfecto al pensar que la muchacha sonaba mejor opción que las dos chicas anteriores, Flaky era de suponer virgen además tenía un ardiente cuerpo.

−Hola Flaky. –Expresó Sneezes ante la muchacha.

La chica lo miro desconcertada pero le sonrió.

−Luces diferente hoy Sniffles pero bueno es lindo tu cambio, aun así tu antigua apariencia era linda.−Flaky expresó mientras examinaba los estantes de la biblioteca.

−Gracias, eres la única que me ha dicho algo positivo sobre mi apariencia. Siempre tan linda.−

Sneezes tomó la mano de la chica pero ella lo empujo con temor a pesar de eso Flaky empezó a hablar sobre cosas de ciencia, su mirada solo se dirigía a sus labios y a los pechos pensando que tipo de pechos tendría la mujer de su frente. No eran pequeños ni grandes, eran perfectos.

−Entonces ¿Qué me aconsejas para mi proyecto Sniffles? – Cuestionó Flaky desconcertándolo.

−Oye no me gusta tu novio, deberías conseguirte uno nuevo. Yo podría ser tu nuevo novio.−

Flaky por sorpresa lo miro un tanto incomoda, los ojos de Sniffles eran realmente tenebrosos y eso empezaba Sniffles cubrió la boca de Flaky reprimiendo los gritos de esta.

−Sé que te gusto, la forma en la que me miras y no es un secreto. Quiero ser tu novio.−

Sneezes tomo de la cintura a la chica quien intentaba alejarse de él a toda costa, asustada intento alejarse de Sneezes pero no tenía resultado sus esfuerzos.

−Él está aquí, será mejor que nos vayamos a un sitio más privado quizás a mi casa.−

Flaky ahnelaba gritar, pero su garganta no emitía sonido alguno y en sus mas profundos pensamientos la palabra "ayuda" resonó de nueva cuenta. Cómo si fuera su día de suerte algo hizo que Sniffles -si aún se podía llamar así al muchacho que planeaba abusar de ella , quien no era nada parecido a su amigo - saliera disparado de encima suyo, rodando por el suelo. De pie, mirándole con ira asimismo con malicia estaba Flippy quien acababa de darle una patada en la cara a Sniffles.

−Me decepcionas, Sniffles.−Susurró Flippy en un tono agresivo.

Sneezes quizás tenía el cuerpo de Sniffles pero no eran iguales y sabía que en este momento el tal Sniffles estaría rogando por su vida por haber desatado la furia de la "media naranja" de Flaky, pero había una diferencia que no eran iguales y fue cuando decidió sacar las tijeras que tenía guardadas en su pantalón. Sin embargo al sentir el frio metal penetrando su corazón y observar los ojos del militar soltó su única arma, todo se volvió negro después del insoportable dolor.

Con cierto dolor de cabeza Sniffles abrió los ojos, todo era borroso asimismo que miraba con esfuerzo que había varias personas en su habitación.

−No puedo ver nada.−Murmuró él científico.

Nutty en instantes le coloco sus gafas notando que su amigo había regresado debido que sus ojos eran los mismos que portaban aquellas ojeras sin olvidar su tono de voz era apagado y serio. Sniffles mirando a Handy, Cuddles y al veterano quienes lo miraba con cierta irritación, intento moverse pero vio que su cuerpo estaba encadenado a su cama.

−Nutty ¿Ahora qué hiciste? –Cuestionó el científico con molestia suponiendo que debería él pagar los daños.

−Viejo, más bien ¿Qué hiciste tú? –Nutty expresó.

Le dolía la cabeza, la verdad solo recordaba que estaba trabajando arduamente en su tesis pero Nutty no lo dejaba concentrarse y decidió llegar al extremo de compartirle sus dulces pero su amigo no soporto la tentación provocándole un ligero golpe de cabeza después de eso no recordaba nada.

Sniffles entonces se preguntó a si mismo si esto era una especie de Deja Vu .

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola a todos! Bueno este es mi fic para el concurso, decidí escoger a Sniffles considerándolo un reto así que bueno aquí está mi interpretación de su "doble" . Decidí poner Sneezes debido que ambas palabras significan lo mismo y el Snifflez no parecía tentarme mucho. <strong>

**Espero que le guste y les deseo suerte a los demás concursantes.**

**¿Algún error ortográfico, gramatical o narrativo que hayan notado? Amaría que me lo hicieran a saber puesto escribí esto desde mi celular. **

**_Gracias por leer_**


End file.
